Arendelle Hospital
by Candi-Wolf
Summary: Dr. Anna Summers has a very big reputation around Arendelle Hospital, though everything changes when Anna meets the newest Chief of Surgery, Elsa Arendelle. The two become closer than ever imaginable, but Elsa harbors a rather large secret from Anna that could destroy their relationship and Arendelle Hospital in the process. Will Anna risk everything to help Elsa keep her job?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In which Anna begins her new journey.

Anna sighed as she pulled her gloves off and stared into the mirror in front of her. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from standing on her feet in surgery for a minimum of twelve hours, listening to her co-workers in the O.R. She washed her hands, as she did every time after a surgery, and splashed a little bit of water on her face to keep her awake at least until she could get out of the Arendelle Hospital.

Tomorrow was supposed to be somewhat of a big day, considering that a new Chief of Surgery would be announced. No doubt that Dr. Arendelle would like to nominate someone of his family. Anna stepped out, and was cheered up instantly by the arrival of Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. Sven and Olaf were interns under Kristoff, and Kristoff was one of the best pediatric doctors in the hospital.

Olaf lived with Dr. Arendelle, and shared a special bond with Dr. Arendelle's family. Apparently Olaf had been saved by Dr. Arendelle's daughter, who was also a doctor.

"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff greeted, smiling brightly. If anyone could still be perky after twelve hours of surgery after surgery, it was Kristoff.

Olaf looked a little worn down, but he was still giddy with excitement. "Did you see how she handled that cardio valve surgery?" He whispered to Sven.

Sven grinned and nodded. Poor boy was a mute, but Olaf seemed to do more than his share of talking so it all worked out evenly for the two best friends.

"Hey, Kristoff. Your interns doing okay?" Anna chuckled.

"They'll be fine, trust me. After a good night's sleep, they'll be ready to go tomorrow morning." Kristoff replied, making his way through the lobby of the hospital with Sven and Olaf trailing right behind him.

"They will make amazing surgeons." Anna winked to the two younger boys, who grinned at each other. "So, what was your favorite surgery today?"

"Definitely the triple bypass." Olaf responded, his eyes immediately lighting up with excitement upon remembering the surgery that occurred at least an hour earlier. Sven nodded in approval at Olaf's choice.

"Ah, that one was a doozy." Anna nodded in acknowledgement.

"But you handled it so well, don't deny that." Kristoff chimed in.

Anna shrugged, waving it off with a flick of her hand. It cramped momentarily, but Anna was used to this by now. "Who do you think is going to be the next Chief of Surgery?"

"I don't know." Kristoff loosened his tie and sighed as they reached their vehicles.

Anna nodded continuously for about three minutes until she snapped out of her thoughts. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled sheepishly and got into her car, rubbing her eyes a little and starting her Ford.

On her way to her house the rain began to fall. Sprinkling at first but soon it turned her windshield into one of those whacky mirrors that you see in funhouses, and Anna's car suddenly collided with someone else's. Everything after that was a blur, a blur of noise, light, flashes, and movement.

After what felt like eternity to everyone else, Anna's eyes flickered open to see an I.V in her arm, and she was surrounded by Sven, Olaf, and Kristoff. No doubt she was in Arendelle Hospital, the place she wanted so badly to escape from right now.

"Hey, Anna." Kristoff grinned. "You okay?"

"That depends on what happened." Anna groaned, slowly using the buttons on the side of the bed to sit up slightly. "I'm back in Arendelle, huh?" She sighed.

"You were in a car accident with several other people. It wasn't your fault, the driver of the other car was distracted because one of his kids was having an asthma attack. He tried to swerve when he saw your car, but it was too late." Kristoff explained in hesitation, afraid of how the feisty redhead would react.

"Oh. Is the other driver and his kids okay?" Anna inquired, trying to comprehend that she had just been injured.

"Yes. Nothing's too damaged, except your vehicles... and you."

Anna groaned and leaned back against her stack of pillows. "How long do I have to stay here? I have a job in this same hospital too, you know." Anna rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Even though she was so accustomed to putting I.V's into her patients, she wasn't accustomed to having them in her.

"The doctor will be in to give you one last exam, and if everything shows up okay, they'll release you." Kristoff smiled. His pager suddenly went off, followed by Sven and Olaf's. "Gotta go." Kristoff said, kissing the top of Anna's forehead and darting out of the room.

Kristoff was always like a big brother to Anna, the two were very close friends but never really shared a romantic connection.

Sven and Olaf waved in unison, and Sven rushed out of the room behind Kristoff.

"Don't worry, Anna. I think you'll really like your doctor." Olaf winked, dashing after the other two.

Anna didn't have a clue as to what any of what Olaf had just said to her meant. She just wanted to get out of this hospital bed and back on her feet in the O.R. On second thought, Anna would be content taking the rest of the day off at home. At the very least, she just wanted to get out of this wretched bed.

The redhead was just about to throw a fit when a tall blonde walked into her room. She was dressed in a very light blue shirt and black jeans, with her platinum blonde hair held back away from her face in a messy braid.

Anna's jaws dropped open, and she quickly turned her gaze to the monitor next to her, upon hearing the beeping get faster. She swallowed and breathed deeply to calm herself down, and turned back to the doctor.

"You must be Anna Summers." The woman walked over to Anna and shook her free hand. "I'm Elsa, but I suppose you can call me Dr. Arendelle."

It was hard to believe that Elsa was the daughter of the extremely strict Mr. Arendelle.

"D-do you think that I'll be able to return to work today?" Anna stammered, not entirely sure of why she was so attracted to this doctor, except for the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous. And truth be told, the feeling was somewhat mutual.

"Let me just give you one more quick exam and I'm sure you'll be able to get out of this awful hospital room." Elsa smiled, pulling on a pair of white gloves and barely touching a sore on Anna's forehead.

Anna winced a little, but the pain faded quickly. Elsa pushed on a couple of places on Anna's stomach, one spot in particular caused Anna to giggle.

"Follow my finger." Elsa moved her index finger back and forth in front of Anna's face, and Anna shifted her gaze until Elsa finally smiled. "You're free to go. I just need for you to sign your discharge papers."

After removing the I.V, Elsa handed Anna a clipboard with a piece of paper that she needed to sign to be released. Anna's hands worked as well as ever, which was a relief that she'd still get to be a surgeon.

On her way out of the hospital, Anna couldn't help but stop at the receptionist desk. "Is Elsa Arendelle the new Chief of Surgery?" Anna whispered, sort of knowing the answer already.

The receptionist who was simply known as "Marshmallow" around the hospital nodded. He was very tall and always dressed in white and blue, and by the tone of his voice you wouldn't expect for him to be called Marshmallow at all.

Anna couldn't help but smirk as she watched the new Chief of Surgery fill out a few forms before her next patient. It was especially cute the way she furrowed her eyebrows and put her pen behind her ear while she read over the files.

Back at home, Anna passed the time by cleaning her house and playing Fable 3 on her X-Box. Normally Call of Duty would be her first choice, but Fable 3 had been neglected by her for a while now. Skyrim was definitely next.

Anna nearly got knocked out by a Balverine from being distracted by a chime on her cell phone. Luckily she was a quick thinker though, because Anna had been attempting for, what felt like ages, to get the award for completing the whole game without being knocked out.

She paused her game, turning to her cell phone. It turns out that the text that nearly got her Hero killed by a ruthless Balverine, was from Kristoff.

_'Did you hear about the new Chief of Surgery?'_

Anna couldn't help but suppress a grin at the thought of Elsa. No, she couldn't actually have a crush on her boss! It wasn't in the least bit appropriate.

_'Yeah. Elsa seems to be a good surgeon.'_

Anna texted back, hoping that the conversation would come to an end soon. She just wanted to avoid questions about Elsa for a reason that she didn't want to admit. Anna found herself wondering about how good Elsa was in surgery, and silently hoped that she'd get the chance to actually witness that.

_'She's phenomenal. She performed a heart transplant today that would make a grown man cry.'_

_'Oh really? Did it make you cry?'_

Anna grinned at her own response.

_'For your information, I am not completely grown up yet.'_

Anna nearly laughed aloud, but her phone chimed again.

_'Wait, that's not what I meant.'_

Anna snickered, breathing deeply to try and keep her sides from hurting. Her whole body was sore from the car accident that had happened less than twelve hours ago.

_'Whatever. Either way you answer that you lose.'_

_'You're lucky I'm just about to go into the O.R, or I'd seriously be angry.'_

Anna just shrugged it off, and sighed deeply as she stretched out on her couch. Now that she was back in her house, she longed to be at the hospital. Because, she thought silently, as much as amazing as her house was, it was empty. And it got lonely. At least at Arendelle Hospital she had Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff to keep her company.

It didn't take long before Anna was asleep on her comfortable couch, and she soon began dreaming about Elsa. Anna jerked out of her sleep and sighed. "I think I love her... and I don't even know her."

Elsa was having a terrible Monday morning. It was only her first day at work, and she had been living off of different flavors of 5 Gum since about 5 AM. And what made it worse was the fact that the vending machine had just eaten her last dollar, and she was starting to get incredibly pissed off.

Now, Elsa rarely cursed, but today really called for an exception to the rules. She was muttering curse words under her breath, attempting to shake the vending machine. Not that it was doing much good, because Elsa was somewhat tiny and when you're in a fight with a colossal piece of machinery that contains popcorn, chocolate bars, and things of that nature, not many people can win. Especially not someone like Elsa, who only weighed 115 lbs. at the most.

Finally the blonde-haired Chief of Surgery was about to give up, when a feisty redhead that we've already had the pleasure of meeting, turned the corner into the break room to see Elsa panting at her unfair fight with the monster-machine that ate her very last dollar bill.

"A-are you okay, Dr. Arendelle?" Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Elsa," she corrected carefully, "and, yes, I'm alright. Just frustrated that..." Elsa trailed off as she looked back at Anna, the freckles and lovely red hair was enough to give her away. "You're Dr. Summers, right?"

"Anna, but yes, around here on duty I am Dr. Summers." Anna grinned, studying the vending machine, trying to come up with a solution to the Chief of Surgery's problem at hand.

"Ah. Oh, it ate my last dollar. I was trying to shake it, but it didn't do much good at all." Elsa laughed shyly.

"Well, you're only 100 pounds, but between the two of us I'm sure that if we get enough momentum going, we'll succeed." Anna set her coffee down and rolled up her sleeves slightly. It was only when Anna seen Elsa's reaction, did she slow down.

"You were in a car accident and you're already offering to help me commit vandalism in just six hours of recovery?" Elsa asked, hesitating at first.

"That thing has robbed me of exactly fifty dollars in one visit, it owes me." Anna scoffed, receiving a strange look from Elsa, but relief washed over the redhead when she cracked an absolute gorgeous smile. On one hand, Elsa was terrified that Anna would hurt herself, but the redhead seemed to have perfect coordination...

"Okay, yeah, I've never done this before though." Elsa took off her white coat and tightened her ponytail.

"Hit the vending machine with your forearm, that way you're less likely to dislocate your shoulder." Anna explained, running forward and ramming into the giant machine with as much might as she possibly could.

Elsa followed Anna's lead, and soon the two girls were making all kinds of noise in the break room. Finally both girls hit the vending machine at the exact same time, and snacks fell.

Elsa smiled gratefully at Anna. "Thank you so much, I don't think anyone's been so nice to me before." She chuckled softly, kneeling down and beginning to pick up the- thankfully, wrapped- snacks.

The redhead knelt down next to her, and began helping her pick up the cinnamon rolls, popcorn, and granola bars. "Well, I guess I'm not so made of stone. I was reminded of that in the unfortunate car accident."

"I know the feeling. There's just so much stress lately, I've been having trouble thinking about anything other than being the new Chief of Surgery." Elsa sighed, cradling her head in her hand for a moment before she placed the snacks on the break-room table.

"I don't think this will be much distraction, but me and a couple of friends were going to get together at my house later to play video games... and maybe you'd like to join us?" Anna faced the question bravely, but inside she was anything but brave. She wished she had a teddy bear that she could cuddle.

And that was when Elsa smiled widely. "I would love to play video games with you. It'd be the perfect distraction."

Anna's jaws nearly hit the floor at Elsa's calm response. Elsa Arendelle actually wanted to play video games? She was nothing like her father.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I have a meeting I simply cannot afford to miss tonight. Do you think I could possibly take a rain-check on the video games?" Elsa bit her lip awaiting Anna's response.

How could Elsa possibly get any cuter? Anna didn't think it was possible from the way she just wanted to pull the blonde into a tight hug. She didn't, but she wanted to.

"Of course! No worries." Anna was excited just because of the fact that Elsa would've said yes.

About that time, both girls' pagers went off, and Anna and Elsa made their way to the O.R. The thoughts that were racing through Elsa's mind were disappointed because she really did want to play video games with the redheaded doctor. But Anna's thoughts were simply elated. Perhaps she really did have a chance with the Chief of Surgery.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped and turned to look at Anna. "Didn't you just get discharged?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Where we join Anna and Elsa in the Operating Room.

"Hey! That's cheating, you weird redhead!" Kristoff was attempting to fight Anna off of his controller.

"All's fair in love and war!" Anna replied, giggling like a maniac as she and Kristoff's characters went up against each other in the video game. Anna definitely had the upper hand, mostly because she was poking Kristoff in his rib-cage to distract him from the fight in the video game.

"Oh yeah? Olaf, get your controller!" Kristoff ordered to the pale boy, who yipped like a dog in excitement, and in a flash Olaf was up against Anna as well.

"Don't let him fool you, Olaf; come to the dark side, we have stars!" Anna rammed her shoulder into Kristoff's, causing him to shout as he collided into Olaf, who was surprisingly standing still yet.

"What are you talking about? How can the dark side have stars?" Kristoff quickly recovered, getting sucked back into the video game.

"You can only see stars in the darkness." Anna scoffed, whooping loudly as she whipped Kristoff and Olaf's butts in the video game.

The game "war" raged on, and after a few hours of watching Kristoff and Anna play Call of Duty, Olaf and Sven were beginning to drift off to sleep on Anna's couch. Anna hadn't yet fallen down, but was rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching in exhaustion.

"Oh, shoot. I've got to go." Kristoff announced, picking up his coat and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Ooh, hot date?" Anna inquired, winking at Kristoff.

Kristoff fake-laughed. "Ha ha. No, I'm supposed to meet some very important people at the airport." He growled.

"You're no fun." Anna crossed her arms, pouting a little.

"Nope. I can't stay, Anna, this is too important." Kristoff replied, holding his head up a little. "C'mon, you two."

Sven happily followed, waving once more to Anna.

"Later!" Kristoff called on his way out.

Olaf grabbed his phone from the coffee table and stretched a bit. "Well, see you tomorrow, Anna." He gave a lopsided grin, and made his way out of Anna's house behind Sven and Kristoff.

"Bye!" Anna called through the- now closed- door of her house. It took the redhead a moment before she realized the perfect solution to her bored state; music.

Anna searched through her X-Box's music to find the perfect tune, and a moment later she found it. Her favorite song ever, Payphone by Maroon 5.

"_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you!_" Anna jumped up on her couch, singing as loudly as her lungs and vocal cords would let her. "_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture, now that you're not here next to me._"

Anna continued singing the pop song as she dashed over to the fridge, using her socks to slide across her smooth kitchen floor to the chrome refrigerator. She opened the door and picked out an orange Gatorade, bumping the silver door closed with her hip.

"_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down._"

Anna jumped as she heard another voice, and nearly fell to the floor when she saw Elsa wave at her from the front door. Anna turned down her stereo and opened her door warmly.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Anna turned back to her extremely messy house, and winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just felt that since I wasn't able to join you for video games, maybe you'd like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" Elsa didn't seem very concerned about the fact that there was junk laying all over Anna's floor around the coffee table.

It wasn't dinner, but Anna didn't really give a damn. All that she really knew was, Elsa Arendelle was on her front porch, asking Anna to join her for lunch.

"Y-yes." It barely passed for a whisper, but Elsa heard and acknowledged it. The blonde Chief of Surgery waved, and walked down Anna's driveway to her car.

As Anna watched Elsa leave, there was complete silence in her house, but in her mind there was anything but silence. **_What if Elsa only wants to be friends? What if lunch is just work-related?_**

Anna sighed and sat down on her cluttered couch, everything was so confusing. And it didn't help that Elsa was sending her mixed signals. The only thing that the redhead could do, was wait and see what tomorrow held.

The next morning, Anna awoke to her phone blaring an alarm, not that she had gotten much sleep anyway. Because when Anna got restless, she got obsessive. And she would obsess over little things, like the fact that her windows were littered with dust and her curtains had gotten a little bit stained because of the weather change.

So what did the doctor do? She had spent the rest of her night into the early morning, cleaning her house down to the very last speck of dirt. Anna even thought about getting a fish or two, but decided against it because she couldn't even keep a plant alive in her own home for more that six hours.

"You're late." Marshmallow's deep voice nearly made Anna spill her coffee, which would have been very bad.

"I know." Anna said in a rushed reply to the receptionist. She gulped down more of her coffee, and clocked in, reading the nurse's update on her recovering patients as she made her way through the Arendelle Hospital.

"Anna!" Kristoff eventually caught up to her, and nudged her with his elbow gently. "You look like crap, what happened?"

"Um..." Anna stopped in her tracks, wondering if she could tell her best friend about her crush on the new Chief of Surgery. Kristoff arched an eyebrow, awaiting Anna's response to his question.

"What were we talking about?" Anna changed the subject. She didn't want to tell Kristoff just yet, because if she did then the whole Hospital would know about it in about three days.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, narrowing his gaze at Anna.

"I'm just not awake yet." Anna shrugged it off, and continued down the corridor.

Just as Kristoff was going to respond, Olaf and Sven raced past the two.

"Where are you two going?!" Kristoff yelled, grumbling slightly as he glared at his two interns.

"Elsa's working on removing a tumor from Mr. Delaney's daughter's spleen." Olaf replied, already in the process of scrubbing in for the surgery.

"Mr. Delaney's daughter? Really? But she's so nice!" Anna exclaimed, remembering the girl fondly. Mr. Delaney was one of the best neurosurgeons in Arendelle, and his daughter was a bit of a rebel.

"I know!" Olaf replied, pulling on a pair of gloves and face mask before entering the O.R.

Anna washed her hands and quickly scrubbed in, entering the room to see Elsa standing over an operating table. She was fully focused on removing the tumor, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she worked.

"Gauze." Elsa said to one of the nurses, who wasn't as quick as Anna had been. "Oh, hey, I know you." Elsa glanced at Anna and winked as she took the gauze from the redheaded doctor.

Anna felt her whole entire face burn at Elsa's previous gesture, but she swallowed hard and put on a professional appearance. "How's she doing so far?" Anna inquired, watching Elsa's magnificent work.

"Great, her pulse has been steady and her B.P.'s normal-" Elsa looked up at a beeping noise, and her expression changed. "She's coding. Clamp!" Elsa's voice didn't get much louder, but her tone got firm quickly. The beeping was consistent, and getting rapid.

Anna grabbed the clamp from the surgical tray next to her, and handed it over to Elsa. Olaf and Sven were busy anxiously helping Kristoff replace the blood-soaked gauze. Elsa worked quickly but steadily and soon the obnoxious beeping slowed to a normal pace.

"Good work." Elsa glanced up at everyone, and a few moments later she removed the last of the tumor from Genevieve's spleen. "Let's close her up and get her back to Mrs. and Mr. Delaney."

After the surgery, Anna watched from the front desk as Mr. and Mrs. Delaney listened intently to what Elsa told them about how Genevieve's surgery went.

"That was amazing!" Olaf was bouncing on his heels, along with Sven silently cheering beside of him.

Kristoff sighed, rubbing his temples at the two very giddy interns. "Oy vey, I swear..."

Kristoff's voice trailed off in Anna's mind, due to the fact that she was lost in her own thoughts. Every moment that she was around Elsa made the redhead even more attracted to her. This wouldn't end very well. The way Anna seen it made it seem like tragedy was around every corner.

There were only two choices. And neither of them made Anna any happier.

"Arendelle to Anna?" Kristoff waved his hand in front of Anna's freckled face, which caused Anna to smack his hand away.

"What?" Anna growled.

"Are you okay? You've been staring into space for about fifteen minutes." Kristoff raised his eyebrow accusingly.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Anna tried to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"Um, about an hour 'til lunch. Listen, I'll take over your major surgeries today, that way you can go visit your recovering patients. Start small, you were in a car accident yesterday, then you nearly knocked over a vending machine in the break room, and you whipped my ass in video games." Kristoff crossed his arms.

Hearing everything- well, almost everything- the redheaded doctor had done yesterday made her feel like Kristoff was absolutely right. Would she let one of her own patients clean their entire house after an accident? Nope.

"Okay. Page me if I'm needed." Anna sighed in defeat.

"I'm not going to do that." Kristoff said, getting nudged in his rib-cage by Anna's elbow before he and his interns made their way through the hospital.

Anna had taken Kristoff's advice, and visited her recovering patients. Kristoff never paged, but he was wont to do that. Anna made her rounds in the recovery hall, making sure to say hello and ask some important questions to her patients.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back." Mrs. Calloway, one of the heart patients Anna had operated on, nearly caused Anna to drop her syringe. "I heard about your car accident. You okay?"

"I'm still walking and talking, I guess." Anna joked, flipping through Mrs. Calloway's chart.

"You don't sound too happy. Hell, I'd be singing right now if it weren't for the fact that I'm so bloody tired." Mrs. Calloway chuckled drowsily.

Anna chuckled. "Well, that's the morphine. It'll wear off in a couple of days, then you can sing until your heart's content."

"I'll make my question more clear. Why don't you sound happy?" The woman asked in a straightforward tone.

"Because..." Anna paused. All her life her coworkers had gotten annoyed at her usual optimistic behavior, and lately her optimism seemed to abandon her. "I... I'm in love with someone, and I know it won't work out."

"Ah, I see. Well, do you know what people do when they fall off of a horse?" Mrs. Calloway arched her eyebrow.

"They go to the hospital?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"No, child." Mrs. Calloway scowled. "They get back on. Give this person a reason to try loving you."

Anna thought for a moment. For this business woman to be on such a morphine drip, she was making a terrifying amount of sense. Anna turned as she heard someone tap on the door, and took that as her cue to leave.

"Thanks." Anna smiled at her recovering patient, who nodded in reply.

The redheaded doctor left as Mrs. Calloway's family poured in, showering her with stuffed animals, balloons, flowers, chocolates and hugs. As Anna walked down the hallway, thoughts buzzed around her head until Elsa came up beside of her out of- what seemed like- nowhere. Had Anna been roaming the halls for an hour already?

"Ready for lunch?" Elsa's sweet voice made Anna grin.

"Sure," honestly, Anna wasn't prepared for lunch with the blonde Chief of Surgery. But it was now or never. She just hoped that her optimism was still there deep down.


End file.
